Won't Mind
"Won't Mind" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen from his debut album, People Keep Talking. Trivia *This song featured MAX (Max Schneider) who also appears on "Against Me." Lyrics "Won't Mind" (feat. MAX) 1 - Hoodie Allen: Woke up in the same clothes I was spotted wearing last night Got these girls riding all on my body like a half pipe Strivin' for attention, homie I call that the fast life Feed these models McDonalds until they get their cash right Everything I'm dippin' I'mma bet they'll eat it up Got a text from a chick who wondering if we're meeting up later I said I don't make plans If you want someone who can, then you're not looking for me You're just lookin' for another type of man I'm just tryin' to be the first man in my fam To graduate, go to college, get em high, auto pilot Be someone they all are proud of Buy a car, get it polished Brand new clothes I'm always stylin' Just to be with you I'd probably buy a thousand islands - Max: I won't mind if you, if you fuck with me I won't mind if you, if you don't forget me I won't mind if you ever want to change your mind Because now I'm all alone Thinkin' about you, all night long And I wonder, do you think about me? Baby I just wonder Do you think about me? 2 - Hoodie Allen: I could be your Elvis, you could be Priscilla Presley Caught you looking at me like you might want to undress me Tell her I'm a good fella, like my name was Pesci Cooking up the fliest shit and I don't need a recipe Damn, that was vicious, ooh I admit it I just want you to fly with me, fly with me No other language, I can't explain it I just want you to fly with me, fly with me To a place where we can't be bothered Feeling like I'm racing to the top from the bottom Got no whips but multiple garages I guess you could say that I'm an optimist Had a dream I was coppin' shit And like Copperfield it all disappeared Had a crazy ass ? a long time ago But I'm now I'm smiling from ear to ear because it all came true Love what you do and the love will come back to you tenfold Felt like I had a brick tied to my leg but I'm never gonna Ben Folds At the top of my game like a tentpole I ain't make it there yet but I'm Glenn Close I'mma take her home and have her clothes hanging all over my bedpost - Max - Hoodie Allen & Max: (Hey yo Max) (What's up, baby?) (Dude, don't you feel like every song nowadays has a complicated dance move to it?) (Hoodie, I do feel like that) (I can't dance like that. That's not realistic, man. We need to do something for the people. Some junior prom shit. Some Sadie Hawkins shit. Some drunk at your cousin's shit but you ain't even gonna remember it. That type of shit.) (Yeah. Let's get it Bar Mitzvah poppin') A little bit left, right, left x8 Hook Category:Songs Category:People Keep Talking songs